Petra and Rafael
Petra & Rafael is a relationship on CW dramedy Jane the Virgin, portrayed by Yael Grobglas and Justin Baldoni. About Petra and Rafael had ill beginnings. They met at a business dinner, which Petra attended with her new fiancé, LachlanChapter Four. Rafael originally set his sights on Petra to humiliate Lachlan and they ended up getting married – fairly quicklyChapter Sixteen – Rafael asks Petra if she thought he proposed too soon.. Halfway through his cancer treatment Rafael realised what kind of life he was living and wanted to divorce PetraPilotChapter Two. His decision is cemented when he discovers that Petra cheated on him. Petra wanted him back until Rafael, following Petra's self-insemination with his last illegally obtained sample, tells her that there is no way it's going to happen, even if he is not involved with JaneChapter Twenty-Six. Petra is then finally able to move on – aside from the fact that she is carrying what she believes to be Rafael's twin daughters. Yet she and Rafael miraculously get closer and bond over the pregnancy, culminating in Rafael kissing Petra, but Petra stops it saying she's not a second choice. They are now co-parents of twins Anna and Elsa, but after being paralysed and Rafael sleeping with Anezka, Petra returns to her scheming ways and threatens Rafael, saying she is done being nice. Past 2009 After being in the US for a year, following Milos' attack on Magda, Petra meets Rafael just after getting engaged to Lachlan. While Rafael sets his sights on Petra after being passed over for a promotion by his father in favour of Lachlan, it is actually Petra who plots to land 'the bigger fish' Rafael Solano, as part of her plan with her mother to get rich and stay in the US. The snag in their plan hits when Petra finds herself falling in love with Rafael. 2010 Petra and Rafael marry and Petra soon finds herself pregnant with a boy, but sadly loses the baby.Chapter Five After this personal tragedy, another one follows when Rafael is diagnosed with cancer. 2013 Halfway through his treatment, after a heart-to-heart with Luisa, Rafael vows to change the course of his life and stop living in fear of failure, which includes his marriage to Petra. For the remainder of his treatment Rafael stays with Petra, partially out of guilt over their relationship, but Luisa reminds him that he doesn't owe anyone anything and encourages him to follow his heart. Divorce Rafael chooses to follow his sister's advice, but has a hard time with it. He ultimately decides to give Petra another chance upon Jane's accidental pregnancy, but tells Petra it's over once discovering that she was having an affair with Roman Zazo. Petra tries any means possible to get Rafael back, primarily motivated by the money she will receive from the pre-nup after 5 years of marriage, but also because she still does love Rafael, in spite of also having developed feelings for Roman. She even resorts to blackmailing and teaming up with Lachlan, but cedes when Rafael and Jane retort by discovering her true identity.Chapter Nine Petra resumes her relationship with LachlanChapter Eleven, who is helping her out but only to abandon her as payback for her betrayal of their engagement years prior.Chapter Thirteen Petra, scorned and, thanks to Milos, in possession of a third of The Marbella, goes on the warpath once again and aims to hurt Rafael as much as possible, who has just lost his father.Chapter Fourteen Forced to work together to save the ailing Marbella, the two calm down a bit and Rafael asks Petra for advice following Jane's rejection of his proposal. While Petra is slowly finding herself falling for Roman's surfaced twin, Aaron, she realises that it's actually Roman, who is still alive, but in spite of her warnings to Rafael, is abducted by Roman.Chapter Seventeen Petra escapes with the help of Michael, and reaches out to Rafael for comfort, but is rejected again, which drives her back to her dangerous mother.Chapter Eighteen Rafael himself rejects Jane following his first meeting in years with his estranged mother, who abandoned him.Chapter Nineteen Even though Rafael has rejected Petra many times, she holds out hope for a reunion for them. Rafael flirts with her to get rid of her for good and, once she realises this, Petra withholds that Rafael had another recently discovered 'sample' left.Chapter Twenty-Two After speaking to Luisa, Petra believes she and Rafael have another real chance and she self-inseminates, leaving her pregnant. Rafael is horrified to discover this amidst the crisis of having his newborn son abducted and return and his rivalry with Michael to win back Jane. Though initially furious with Petra for illegally obtaining and withholding his sample, getting pregnant without his consent, Rafael of course cares about his unborn child. Thus, the two spend time together at doctor appointments and making sure Petra is feeling good. Friendship To ensure he doesn't harm her or her family, Petra agrees to enter into a loveless union with Milos, who wants to marry her to have a cover to continue his criminal operations from the US. Petra and Rafael discover that Petra is having twins and Rafael is simultaneously devastated to discover that Jane has chosen Michael. This is shortlived, however, as Michael attacks Rafael and Mateo is hurt with the result that Jane shuts him out of her life to keep Mateo safe, which includes Mateo's relationship with his father. Photos 58.png 49threat.jpeg|Petra threatens Rafael 33retra.jpeg|Petra and Rafael meet in 2010 33pafael.jpeg Petrapast.jpeg|Chapter 5 – Petra and Rafael in 2011 Pafaelpilot.jpeg References Category:Romances